magickafandomcom-20200213-history
Robes
Robes are equipments used by Wizards. Vanilla Wizard "There's no need to wear anything else. The basic robe is fancy enough" -Unknown regular scholar arguing with hat-wearing scholar. Default Staff: Basic Wizards Staff Default Weapon: Blunt Blade Default Traits: None Tank Robe Wizards weren't made to wear armor. They don't have the right physique for it. Default Staff: Greater Shield of Protection Default Weapon: Extra Blunted Blade Default Traits: *Slower Movement Speed *Higher HP *Highly Resistant to Damage Battle Robe Uniform "You're in the army now" Default Staff: Patriots Staff Default Weapon: M16A1 Default Traits: Staff allows to throw hand granades Rogue Robe "As the smoke settled, the trickster wizard was nowhere to be found. The poison was beginning to take it's toll, and it soon would be all over." Default Staff: Smoke Bombs Default Weapon: Compact Crossbow Default Traits: *Faster Movement Speed *Lower HP *Crouching grants Invisibility *Staff allows you to teleport backwards and release a smoke bomb Robe and Hat "It's all in the hat!" - Unknown hat-wearing scholar arguing with regular scholar Default Staff: Staff + 1 Default Weapon: Sharp Blade Default Traits: None Patched Robe He swore that he would keep working on his robe until it was done. At the time, it wasn't pretty but at least it was holding together. Default Staff: Bug Staff Default Weapon: Broken Sword Default Traits: Staff summons a swarm of bugs in a small area. Nippon Robe Seldom has a wizard enjoyed such fine quality in a robe-- and the hat is really quite practical. Default Staff: Staff of Endurance Default Weapon: Yawarakai-Te Default Traits: Staff gives Resistances to all elements. Reservoir Robe I don't want to read about no reservoir wizards. Default Staff: Basic Wizard's Staff Default Weapon: M1911 Default Traits: None Cyber Robe "I tried to picture clusters of elements as they moved through the void. What did they look like? Fire, Water, Arcane? I kept dreaming of a world I thought I'd never see. And then, one day...I got in." - from The Magick Grid, written by Grimnir Default Staff: Cyber Staff Default Weapon: Cyber disk Default Traits: *Arcane Weakness *Life Immunity *Lightning Absorption (Absorption= Healing) *Water Weakness Frontier Robe Some say that Yellow is always the first to go, but Wizards wearing this robe know it's always Red. Default Staff: Dueling Staff Default Weapon: Type 2 Phaser Default Traits: None Support Robe Selflessness, skill, and sacrifice. These three traits are requisite for any supporting role, and are lacking in pretty much all wizards. Default Staff: Staff of Everlasting Support Default Weapon: Healing Hands Default Traits: *Staff reduces spell efficiency, but boosts allied spells. Tentacle Robe "Today feels like the right day to take on the world, you know?" - Cosplaying Wizard smalltalking with his only imaginary friend. Default Staff: Chron-o-Rod Default Weapon: Red Death-Phazer Default Traits: *Increased HP +200 *Physical Resistance *Fire Weakness *Staff activation casts the Time Warp magick. Epic Robe "LFG for Paradox Castle! Know all tacts! No Grief! Gear score>9000 req plz!!!" - Lonely wizard roaming Castle Aldrheim. Default Staff: Epic Staff Default Weapon: Epic Sword Default Traits: *Increased HP *Arcane Resistance *Life Resistance *Physical Resistance *Staff activation gives +11% damage aura for a few seconds. Zombie Robe "That's the old passage to Ravenheim. We don't go there anymore." - Half Life 2 reference. Default Staff: Lambda Staff Default Weapon: Crowbar Default Traits: *Resilient *Slow *Poison Immunity Space Robe The MK5 Space Robe protects its wearer from everyday hazards including, but not limited to, Death, Mutilation, Lawsuits, and Space Weather. Default Staff: Library Staff Default Weapon: Gyrojet Pistol Default Traits: *Armor *Panic Immunity *Regeneration *Life Immunity *Poison Immunity *Fire Resistance *Cold Resistance *Arcane Weakness *Lightning Weakness Crusader Robe "Go forth, and bring enlightenment to the people, show them the power of the wizard order" - The Headmaster, sending a few wizards on a holy mission to a nerby fishing village Default Staff: Holy Shield Default Weapon: Sharp Blade Default Traits: *Armored Coldarr Robe "Once a prolific cryomancer in the wizarding community, Coldarr watched in horror as one of his spells went terribly wrong, freezing his beloved. With a heart now turned to ice, he blames the world for giving him the cold shoulder when he most needed a warm embrace." - DLC description Flamos Robe "Wizard law enforcement officers are all burnt out on ideas of how to confront the infernal mind of Flamos. He seems to have but one burning desire: to set the world on fire!" - DLC description Electrobe "His parents wouldn’t believe his electricity allergy was real, and instead sent the poor young Electrobe for a dose of shock treatment. Little did they know that the voltage overload would flick one final switch in his weakened mind, and awaken an insane villain with a sparking vengeance..." - DLC description Category:Equipment Category:Robes